Fools Rush In
by BunjyGuM-Boy
Summary: Why is Aya so stuck up with his life? Feel free to know here!


~FIREWORKS AND FOOLS ~  
  
Good day, minna-san!! Hmm, hope you're having a fine, fine year to start it all right, ne? well.. here's a fic for a change.. hope you enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: If symptoms persist, consult Mr. Koyasu Takehito.  
  
Time Start: 9:44 p.m.  
  
Time End: 11:34 p.m.  
  
Date: December 31, 2002  
  
Uploaded and Posted: January 2, 2003  
  
Pairing: non-yaoi [for once.. hehe..]  
  
It was 9:44 p.m.. the seconds hand was ticking vividly along the mainline of the clock.  
  
'tick..tock..tick..tock..' all in all, the only sound in the room.  
  
"Raaannnn!!!! Banssaaiiiii!!!!!"  
  
A shock was quivered from the red-head assassin as a younger brunette landed his arms around his neck.  
  
"Hidaka!!! Get your filthy hands off me!!!  
  
Trying to shove the arms away, Ken only grinned and muffled the older man's head.  
  
"HIDAKKAAAAAA!!!!!"  
  
"Hahah! So much for the living Ice, ne?! [glare..towards him..] Happy New Year, Fujimiya-kun!"  
  
Ran was deeply disturbed by the sudden respect to his name by the soccer- loving boy.. only to smell and find out that liquor was behind it all.  
  
"Come with me, Ken. I'm having a word with Yohji."  
  
"Alriigghhht!!!! Yotan's in trouble, ne, ne?!!" "Shut up and move."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Dragging the half- sane boy with him, Ran went out of the house.. apparently, he was greeted by loud cheers, outburst of fire crackers and a drunk Yohji..  
  
"Trying to shag women and giving a few pointers to Hidaka, as usual.."  
  
"Hehey, Rannerz! Wanna have a drink with us?"  
  
"Iie, Yohji.. just don't get Ken too drunk now, ne?"  
  
"Aa.. sure thing!"  
  
"Ah, Ran-kun! Are you having the feast with us?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Bu-but, why not?"  
  
"Ne, Omittchi! Let him be.. he needs his own time, ne..!"  
  
"Ow, okay! Oh, by the way.. HAPPY NEW YEAR RAN-KUN!!!"  
  
"Same here, Fujimiya. A new start for all of us."  
  
He looked at the three with amusement in his eyes. How he loved them, for all they know. Heck! He'd sure give up everything to help them.. especially Omi. He was closest to his heart.. that boy. His family.  
  
For 5 consecutive years, he has been killing, selling flowers and hunting with the three other assassins, and yet, a year and running since he has held his katana to drain red liquid from beasts.  
  
_______________________  
  
Three blocks from where they lived and he can still hear those shooting fire crackers.. cursing it for being loud, was all he could do.  
  
Misty and cold, he held his clothes to his frail figure. It was reminding him of lonesome years.. his sister's 16th birthday, his last happy moment with his family, the faithful massacre and the revenge he held against Takatori Reiji.  
  
"Aya-san."  
  
He stooped dead at his tracks. Blinked once, then blinked twice; he faced front to the speaker.  
  
"Ah, Sakura-chan."  
  
Her long, ebony hair, dropped loosely on her back. She was wearing a silky, black trench coat which reached her knees. Upon seeing that, Ran didn't want to investigate on what she wore inside.. thinking of it, he blushed slightly, then shook it off his head.  
  
"Eh.. Aya-kun, Happy New Year to you! I hope you're happy today.. for a good year's start."  
  
"I'm sort of cold, but-.. I can say I'm fine."  
  
Being Ran, he still had a passive look. A short pause came between them the melody of it all soon disappeared.. with a firework to be blamed.  
  
"Uh, Aya-.."  
  
"Ran."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"My real name's Ran.. Fujimiya, Ran."  
  
"Oh, gomen.."  
  
"T's alright.. [looks at her intently.. then looks down] the sky.. filled with all those sparkle looks beautiful, ne?"  
  
"Aa.."  
  
____________________________  
  
None of the two knew how to start a conversation. Being once cold, Ran doesn't know how to approach the younger girl. And being the one to profess her love, once, to the older man, Sakura can't really imagine what the hell she was standing there for!  
  
"I guess.. guess I'll be seeing you around, Ay- eh, Ran-kun." "Matte, Sakura-chan."  
  
The sudden burst of plea in his voice sent shivers to her body.. not surpassing that it was already cold outside.  
  
"Ne, Ran-kun?"  
  
"Sakura.. have I-.. have I-.. well.."  
  
"Oh, matte! Chotto matte!! I almost forgot!"  
  
"Eh?.."  
  
A burst of happiness escaped her again as she held out a small box from her breast pocket. She was flushing.. anyone could easily see that, but Ran tried hard not to say anything.  
  
She gave a light shove of the box to Ran.. in return, a receiver took it.  
  
"Open it, kudasai. I-.. well, I apologize for the late gift. It was supposed to be a Christmas gift for you, though, I didn't get to see you, Fujimiya-san."  
  
Ran thought hard as to where he was on Christmas Day.. yes, that's right.. he was in the cabin rented for them by Kriteker. What was he doing?  
  
"Renewing life.."  
  
"Sumimasen, Ran-san?"  
  
"Uh.. nothing.."  
  
Time trailed, he studied the box very carefully. A violet, velvet box.. almost like his eyes; with a green ribbon tied around it for support. It was neat and felt warm when held.  
  
"Sakura-chan.. you shouldn't have."  
  
"Iie.. this isn't even enough for the saving grace you gave me. I had another chance to live again.. well! Please open it! I wanna know if you'll like it."  
  
Those words faded with a blush on her already red face.  
  
He unwrapped the box.. gently, not to put any marks on the velvet feel of it..'an assassins trade', he thought. Finally, with more twists and turns of thoroughness, he emptied the box to reveal a beautiful wrist band [1]; black of color and leathery. It had silver crosses studded around it. And, to his surprise, at the very last chained linked cloth [2], a sentimentally carved 'Aya', was on it.  
  
"Gomen nasai for the name. Ehehe.."  
  
Speechless.. for one happy moment in his life, he felt no words coming out of his mouth. He looked at the gift and traveled his gaze to the youth which made it all happen for him.  
  
"Sakura.. doshite-.. how come.. me..?"  
  
"Well, I guess you liked it?"  
  
"Hai.. domo arigatou."  
  
A slight flush started to spread in his pale face. At the rate of where it was going, the heat could match his hair.. before he dyed it a dark mouse color.  
  
"Ja ne!"  
  
"Uh, Tomoe-san! Just a minute, kudasai."  
  
Another plea, another rattled heart. She trailed off.. wanting to see Ran smile because of her made everything unique for a change. But still, that change made her shed tears.. why, for that matter, you ask?  
  
"Please.. -puff..puff..- stop running, Sakura-chan!"  
  
Running was against time, yet all she did was that."  
  
'I don't want to see you anymore, I'm so sorry.. I feel deeply embarrassed.. Ran.. aishi-..'  
  
"Aishiteru!!!"  
  
As if the world wasn't cruel enough, it made everything spin. Soon, Sakura stopped, and eventually, she had to make sure that what she heard was right.  
  
Moving forward, Ran held his breathe. It did make her stop from being chased but her response to what he just blunted was not clear enough from her face.  
  
"Sakura, I-. I-. don't know how to say it, but truly, I don't have a grudge against you.."  
  
"Please, don't stay here anymore.. all I really wanted was to see you smile, Fujimiya-san. And-.. I wish you liked my present.."  
  
Her heart beat was skipping alternately. Just by a simple glimpse within those eyes of his, she knows she'll get lost again.  
  
"Sakura-chan, look at me."  
  
A simple order which she could follow but her heart just can't.  
  
"Please, I beg you.. look at my eyes, Sakura."  
  
She need not have to hear it twice to know that Ran meant something. Slowly, she tried to look up.. only to feel the older man's fingers tilt her chin and make her sight lock with his.  
  
Sure thing, her tears still ran down her cheeks, but to her, caring about such thing doesn't count at the moment.  
  
"Sakura.."  
  
Mesmerizing, simple yet true. Burning amethyst was looking straight at her.. all with pure bliss and sweetness. It was a sight meant to treasure, for it was never before seen.. not from a guy like Ran, that is.  
  
"Remember when I said I don't need your love?"  
  
..nod..nod..  
  
"Sakura, this is quite new to me.. but, mind you, it's not hard." [breathes deeply]  
  
"Ran-kun.. you don't-."  
  
"Shh.. let me finish, kudasai.."  
  
"Gomen.." [tears]  
  
"First of all, I don't want you to cry anymore.. it pains me, please.."  
  
He puts his hands into her cheeks with such grace and lightness that can always be seen with him.  
  
"Matte, don't be afraid anymore.. coz.. well-.. uh. Sakura, I've been a bastard more that all, but.. I don't know how to say this I-.."  
  
  
  
  
  
"FOR GOODNESS SAKE!!! KISS HER ALREADY YAH FOOL!"  
  
All the hassle, all the sentimental and romantic mood was changed to a hell of 360 degrees when three SO familiar voices was heard from a near by, snowy bush.  
  
"Uh, Yohji-kun! Ken-kun! Omi-kun?!! Nanda?!!"  
  
"Kudoh, Hidaka, Tsukiyono.. SHIN-NE!!!!!" [went devilish chibi ]  
  
"Wait!!! Wait!! Hold 'yer gapping, Fujimiya! We're here 'tah help yah out!"  
  
"Hell yah! Yotan's right! We want to give you a little push, now.. ne.."  
  
"Little push my ass!"  
  
"Tsk..tsk.. it's not nice to say 'ass' in front of a lady.."  
  
[vain pops on Ran's head]  
  
"Ne, Yohji-kun.. Ken-kun.. maybe he should do this on his own."  
  
"Um, earth to Omi! He has been doing ALL things on his own for, like, the past.. oh, I don't know, FOREVER!"  
  
"Gee.. you're touchy when you drink liquor, Ken!"  
  
"Excuse me!! Hello!!! Guys!! We are ruining something special here!!"  
  
"RuinED, for goodness sake."  
  
"Okay..okay.. we'll hide around again.. make sure you don't screw up this time, ne, Ran?!"  
  
"How long have you been practicing with your speech, Rannerz?"  
  
[Ran blushes sooo hard..]  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAAA!!!! That was a good one, Yohji!"  
  
"Yah, keep it coming and I'll shove a pile of rock in you're a-.. mouth.."  
  
"Fine, fine! But, seriously now, ne.. be good!"  
  
"And Sakura-chan! I don't want ta hear yah get pregnant by tomorrow, ne?!"  
  
"KUDOH!!!"  
  
"Gee.. grumpy old fart! See yah!"  
  
"Ja ne! by now, congratulations, Sakura! You got ém! 'Atta gal!"  
  
"Hehehe.. Good luck, Ran-kun!!"  
  
And yes, everything was ruined for the poor katana wielder..  
  
__________________________  
  
Ran looked at the moon from the sky.. beautiful, he thought. 'But those dimwits ruined everything.. every SINGLE thing..  
  
"Ne, Ran.."  
  
"Uh.. I don't know what to do now.."  
  
He slumped on a nearby rock and pouted..[ yes, Fujimiya Ran can pout.. so cute!] Just sat there and made a checklist of 'who-goes-to-his-grave-first' among the three assassins.  
  
..giggle..giggle.. truly, laughter is the best medicine, but he doesn't need it now. Not now that everything was at lost.. how can he have Sakura to talk to him now. But wait! The laughter..  
  
"Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Ran-kun.. I'm proud of you."  
  
"Nani? Oh please, all I did was talk and be at my best but those fools!!!" [clenched a fist..]  
  
"Iie, Ran.. I'm proud because you've changed.."  
  
"Sakura.. you see-.."  
  
He stood up and gestured a hand to the youth.. she took it and both walked.. silently, they were faced in their own thoughts.  
  
Moments were left unsaid and time passed by as they walked side by side, not looking at each other. Ran checked his watch.. 11: 12 p.m. Soon, it'll be a brand new year to start anew.. he must say what he feels be-.  
  
"Ran..?"  
  
Thoughts were blurred as he heard her voice.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Please tell me.. did you ever love anyone else.. besides your sister?"  
  
"Uh.."  
  
The question was vivid but it emphasized a point. A question he didn't see coming..  
  
"Yes.. but I never thought I'd have her."  
  
"Ow.. is she still in your heart?"  
  
"All the time."  
  
..pause..pause..pause..  
  
"Then why didn't you follow her.. for your sister, I guess?"  
  
"Ne, Sakura.."  
  
He started it off again. He got hold of Sakura's hand, pulled it, and made her body come face to face with his in an inch-part measure. Body heat was strong between the two. As usual, the youth blushed furiously as to how strong hands can hold her in such manner.  
  
"Sakura.. she's standing right in front of me. No words can express how I feel now, but I feel like a jerk. The moment you said you love me.. I-..I -.. said no because I have to keep you safe."  
  
"But Ran, I am safe.. knowing you, you-.. you gave me the chance of life again. I love you because no man will risk his own life just for a strangers sake.." [tears..]  
  
[ wipes tears] "Iie.. I don't want to hurt you by saying I love you then I come back dead! I won't ever forgive myself for that.. but fondly, you do look like my sister.. but I don't love you for only that.. so please, stop crying."  
  
"Ran.. I can't understand you.."  
  
"Sakura.. [smile] besides flowers, what have I given you?"  
  
"uh-.."  
  
He looks at her eyes, face, then lands on her lips. Soft, pinkish and yearning.. longing to be touched.  
  
He held her close to him.. tightened his hug and tilted her chin once more.  
  
"Ran.."  
  
"Well, I hope this can suffice.."  
  
He moved his face forward.. gently, he closed his eyes and made his lips tough hers. Pain, lament, sorrow, sweetness, joy, love, appreciation and anger.. every single emotion mixed in her heart.. so for his too.  
  
Soft breeze came their way which made him tighten the hug more, to her advantage as well. The two kept lip-locked and her shocked eyes melted its way to close. Both felt passion, desire and love, the best of all. Truly, they were blest for that night..  
  
_____________________  
  
The two lovers really shouldn't have stopped, if it wasn't for the loud, shrilling sound of another notorious firecracker that came their way.  
  
Catching his breathe, Ran ran [3] a hand through her soft hair and started to say things that she never expected him to say..  
  
"Aishiteru.."  
  
"Ran..[smile] hai."  
  
Once again, he hugs her and faith seems to like them together.. with some very NOISY appreciations taken..  
  
"FUJIMIYA SCORES!!!"  
  
"WAAAHHHOOOOOOO!!!!! YEAH!"  
  
"ALRIGHT! RAN-KUN!!! HAPPEEEHH NNEEEWW YYEEEEAAARRR!!!!"  
  
  
  
Arising from god-knows-where.., all hell breaks loose as three ex- assassins try to outwit their ex- leader as to the reason why they were there and all that crap.. but for Sakura..  
  
Truly, hearts are amazing when they leap in time for another new season of hope, love and faith..  
  
Have a prosperous New Year To All!!!  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
^ OwAri ^  
  
  
  
Did you like it? Mushy, ain't it? Hehehe!!! Happy New Year, minna- san!! 


End file.
